Revenge can be sweet
by Simaholic
Summary: Melinda Turner has been sailing the seas all her life to try and find her lost father William Turner, believeing that her father's cruel fate was because of the wicked Captian Jack Sparrow,but now,instead... she is falling for a certain Captain review plz
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like it! And this does not follow the movies (srry!)

Prologue: Melinda Turner sailed the seas for a year now after her tip from a source that Davey Jones' ship had sailed the Atlantic sea. She wanted to find Davey Jones and compromise with him to release her father, William Turner; and ultimately find her brother the other William Turner

A year has gone by and till not even a glimpse of Davey Jones or his wicked beast known as the Kraken. Melinda Turner now sailed with her own crew to the edge of the Atlantic writing in her ratty old diary her father had given her when she was a child, before he disappeared forever.

"Captain Turner, we're at the edge of the Atlantic sea… no sign of Davey Jones ma'am." Sam, her oldest crew member asked; many are amazed that men would listen to a female captain but with her knowledge and strong judgment and her "fight first, talk later" morale won the trust and loyalty of her crew.

"Alright, come on men… we can go back to London recuperate and travel to the Caribbean and see what comes of it there." Melinda said as a few months later at the port of London, Governor Swann had the military at the ports, Melinda told her men to disguise themselves as their alias; traders from Italy.

"We need to inspect the place." A man in uniform came in to the ship

"Come on gentlemen, we come and pass this city every month and you still don't remember me?" Melinda asked slyly as the solders looked at each other and Lt. Gillette and smirked at Melinda,

"Alright men, lets listen to the young lady and leave her ship alone, and prepare for the arrival of Mr. Sparrow and his precious Black Pearl." spat the lieutenant.

"Did you just say Jack Sparrow?" asked Melinda who then had a flick of rage inside her burn up. For all these years of the countless search of her father was caused because of that man; or so she thought…

"Yes, rumors are saying that he's coming to this port today." He answered as he pointed at the black sails headed for this way as Melinda's rage began to build up even more.

"Hello Lieutenant, come to fetch my compass from you." Jack said in his coolness. As Gillette was about to refute, Melinda got onboard with a blink of an eye with her sword out and glaring at Jack Sparrow.

"Hello…" he said as he looked at the point of her sword and noticed that a woman was holding the sword.

"You do not know how long I waited for this moment Jack Sparrow." Melinda glared at him with her sword still pointed at him.

"William? A little help?" Jack said as Melinda lowered her sword and looked at Will who came and looked at the situation

"Will?" Melinda asked as she stared at her brother of the first time in her life.


	2. The Infamous Captian Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer: the Pirates of the Caribbean characters are not mine they are awesome but their not mine …

P.S.: it would mean a lot if I get reviews please!

Enjoy!! this one is supposed to be longer!!

As Melinda looked into her long lost brother's eyes; seizing this opportunity Jack Sparrow took Melinda's own sword with his own and aimed both swords at her.

"Now… do you work for them?" asked Jack as he pointed out at the men in uniforms.

"No, I only work for myself and for no one." She replied as she took her other sword out and pointed back at Jack.

"Normally, I never fight women, but noticing your hat, I think I'll make an exception." He said as he first pointed at Melinda's captain's hat and swung his sword at Melinda as she struck back, the fight began to heat up as they were evenly matched as they ended at the bow of the ship as Melinda stroked her sword as Jack backed off, losing his balance and fell off his ship, not wanting to lose a sword fight against a woman, Jack dragged her along to his down fall to the sea.

Melinda got out and climbed back to the ship, looked at her brother and began to tell his story while her crew gathered the crew aboard the Black Pearl at sword point clearly showing that her crew beat the Black Pearl.

"Will, what the hell are you doing with this… this back stabbing self-absorbed jack-ass?" asked Melinda as she pointed out at Captain Jack Sparrow who now was climbing back aboard his ship noticing that his whole crew was now captured

"Uh… who the hell are you?" asked Will who looked at Melinda with confusion

"Will Turner, my name is Melinda Turner… your sister. And how can I prove it? Here…" Melinda said as she threw a locket from her neck. "Open it, on the right, its our mother… and on the left, our father." Melinda added as Will noticed both familiar faces; for his "sister", Melinda resembled their mother greatly, they had the same face, except for that Melinda had brunette hair from their father instead of the dirty blonde that was on their mother's head; and the face of his father still clear in his mind, but without the young and broad figure from his youth the recent William Turner he had recently seen on the ship of Davey Jones, looked distraught, but even with the pictures, Will still looked at Melinda with disbelief

"You still don't believe me? Fine here…" Melinda said as she threw at Will her most personal item, her diary from her father, "you only have to read the cover." Will turned to the cover page which had the faded writings,

"To my loving daughter, your journey may be hard but I am here for you… keep your thoughts in here, for secrecy makes a true pirate…" read Will as he noticed the signature; it was signed by the one and only William Turner, his father.

"So… you're my sister?" Will asked

"Yes, and the only reason we didn't have a family all in the same house was because of that man you consider a captain." Melinda spat as she glared at Jack Sparrow.

"What the hell did you do?" Will asked Jack and looked back at Melinda for jack was not giving an answer.

"He sold him out Will! When the great Captain Sparrow was caught by Davey Jones, he told him that his friend; a new pirate, William Turner was out at sea, and he had a child with a woman he loved… and we all know how Davey Jones feels about men especially pirates in love." She explained as Will looked at Jack with anger and disappointment,

"You?! You're the reason why my father has to live out his life on Davey Jones' ship?! The reason he's going to die as a part of that ship?" Will asked as Jack looked confused as if this was all new to him.

"Wait; wait…now William… you have to listen to my side… one… I never would betray your father… he was far too great of a man to betray, he saved my life from some solders long ago… I don't go and betray anyone whom I owe which brings me to point two… I don't betray anyone whom I owe… so would not sell out your father to a man like Davey Jones." Jack said as Will did not know who to trust. Shrugging off Jack Sparrow, Lieutenant Gillette whom listened to them and clapped as a sarcasm,

"How touching…really… well; arrest them all… even you Ms. Melinda Turner. For clearly…impersonating a trader with false documents… " Lieutenant Gillette smirked officers began to arrest everyone when Melinda nodded and gave a signal to all her men as she began to attack the solders. Within minutes the group of military officials were either kicked out to the sea or knocked out… amazed by the abilities of his sister, Will felt reassured of her origins as his sister for he has not seen better sword skills since he had seen his father use against his own men aboard Davey Jones' ship just a few weeks ago. Melinda then got onto her own ship and suggested to Will that they follow her out to the sea.

A few hours after their escape from the near capture by the military, Melinda began to question Will, for she still did not trust Jack Sparrow; she still was strong against her beliefs that he did betray her father.

"When was the last time you saw him? All I heard was that Davey Jones' ship was out in the Atlantic" Melinda questioned

"I last saw him a few weeks ago, they were, indeed… in the Atlantic after Jack…" Will began as they momentarily looked at Jack who Melinda glared at as Jack returned her glare with a sarcastic smile, " and I was aboard the ship… and I finally saw him… we have to save him." He said as he looked at his sister,

"Don't worry Will. I have a plan; it may not work but it's a long shot… we need to get his treasure; his heart..." she began when Jack interrupted,

"We tried that… currently… Gillette has it…along with my compass." He said as Melinda looked at him with discontent,

"Can't you do anything right?! You let them have the damn treasure that can save your life... yes I know about your deal with Davey Jones, Jack Sparrow…" Melinda said as she looked at the surprised Jack, "…and that can save our father…" finished Melinda

"Damn it woman, when will you realize that I did not betray your father!" Jack sighed sounding annoyed to the core as he noticed the still existing glare upon Melinda's face.

"You know what they say… never trust a pirate." She said with a smile, as she felt for her locket as she stood up from the deck and jumped onto her own ship from the Black Pearl which was right next to her own ship. And began to search her ship and then jumped back aboard the Black Pearl and looked around for her locket.

"What's wrong?" asked Elizabeth as she noticed the panicking Melinda,

"My locket… it's gone!" she said plainly as she looked back at the port which still was within the horizon.

Back at the port, Lieutenant Gillette had a satisfied grin on his face as he held in him right hand a necklace, and placed it his pocket as he then felt Jack's "broken" compass as he placed the necklace inside; he had his own plan… he knew what these all meant to the pirates. He looked back at the wanted board and finally noticed one wanted ad without a face; the Phantom was wanted as one of the deadly pirate now resurrecting in the seven seas right next to Jack Sparrow. With his reward of capture reaching $5,000; the description read: quick in his business, swift. Height: 5'6ft, Weight: 135, almost always in disguise.

After reading this, Lieutenant Gillette grabbed a pen and crossed out the word "his" and replaced the word with" her", as well as write Melinda Turner next to the title The Phantom; and gave the newly corrected paper to a near by solder and ordered him to print the edited Wanted ad for Melinda and place her as no.2 most wanted pirate next to Jack Sparrow. Although he was not a hundred percent sure if Melinda was the actual Phantom but he had bet on a wise choice and was ready for the prosper of his investment now he was certain that not only would he be sure to catch Jack Sparrow but the new wanted pirate as well as the now the refugee; Will Turner and his bride, Elizabeth Swann.


	3. Reunion

P.S.: It would mean a lot if I got reviews/constructive critisizms plz and thanx!

Hope you Enjoy!

Worried by the now confident-less Melinda, Elizabeth went to Jack.

"Turn the ship around Jack; turn back and get your compass and her necklace." Elizabeth tried to ask as Jack bluntly answered,

"No. if she wants to face the whole army by herself; then so be it." He said as he kept steering the boat while Melinda's crew on her own ship was comforting her,

"Ma'am, we can go back and get it… Luke and I would be happy to do it," a crew member said

"No, this is personal… right after we get our father back we're going back and making that Lieutenant regret ever taking anything from me." Melinda said as someone yelled over

"Davey Jones!!" said a voice when a fog rolled over and a foul smell filled the air as a voice boomed after the fog,

"Jack Sparrow!" the voice said as another ship came into view, "I finally found you again; damn you… you still owe me souls." Davey Jones spat as he ordered some of his men onto the ship as he noticed an extra ship next to the Black Pearl,

"Hello Melinda" Davey Jones grinned as Melinda peered out of her own boat; now faced Davey Jones. Melinda glared at her life-long enemy; knowing it was stupid to face him head on; she kept glaring at him for he knew what she had wanted.

"You still miss your father Melinda?" provoked Davey Jones as Melinda finally drew her sword, not caring if she had to face Davey Jones herself.

"Girls shouldn't pretend to be pirates Melinda… you can get hurt…" remarked Davey Jones; as if to listen to a hidden signal, the crew of Davey Jones began invading the ships of Melinda and Jack, with the words, "give no mercy" as their motto the crew began their siege; capturing Elizabeth and Will who was trying to help Elizabeth, as well as the chest containing his heart.

"You see what happens when women get on a pirate's boat or fall in love…" Davey Jones pointed out, "Pleasure doing business with you." He said casually as Davey Jones and his crew began to leave.

Elizabeth looked helplessly at Will who looked at Melinda and Jack with a look as if to say "do something"

"Wait!" Melinda began as she placed her sword back on her belt and continued, "take me instead… instead of my brother and his fiancé."

"Now you're talking my language my dear." Davey Jones said as he walked closer and closer to her. Melinda's face showed no emotion as she kept on going, "take me instead… I'll match the work load of any man on your ship." She claimed as Davey Jones chuckled as he ordered his men to release the two as he then told them to tie Melinda in their place; she went up to her brother, "Get me out of this mess… I know you can do it." She whispered as she boarded onto their ship. As she climbed upon the ship she looked over to her men and smiled as if to say everything would be alright, the fog rolled over heavier than ever as Davey Jones' ship sailed off with Melinda among the crew.

Jack looked at Melinda who kept her face straight with the same emotion-less face as the ship began to sail; he felt some what of a pity for her, for many reasons in his opinion.

"This is why you can never be loyal…" he thought to himself, "all it ever does is tie you down or lead you into deeper troubles." he continued to think to himself as he noticed something in Melinda's eyes, they were tears but her expression never changed as she shook her head and had rage in her eyes as she glared back at Davey Jones, confused by her actions Jack just continued to look back at his ship and crew to whom all looked back at him worried about Melinda.

"Jack, do something! This is my _sister_!" Will yelled out as Elizabeth rushed over to try and calm him.

"What do you want me to do? Uh? Save her, Will?" Jack said as he glared at Will who now was glaring back at him.

"You know, I think I will." Will said as he jumped onto Melinda's ship, "Will you help me save my sister?" he asked the crew as they gladly agreed and began to follow Davey Jones' ship, it was easy for it always left the foul smell at its tracks; following her fiancé's act Elizabeth was ready to jump aboard with Will, but before she jumped aboard she did not forget to give Jack a disappointed look as she then was satisfied to jump to the other ship.

"Fine…" Jack Sparrow sighed with defeat in his tone as he too followed the others in the chase for Davey Jones.

On the ship of Davey Jones, Melinda was now free and was told to work. To her words she matched in strength with the men; better yet she out strength some of the people on the ship which amazed Davey Jones. As she continued working she wanted to find signs of her father, surely he knew she was here for she was the only girl on the ship. The sun had fallen as most were allowed rest as Melinda was kept on the deck; on top of everything she was tied up as well. The cold air kept her from sleeping, as a distraction she began to look up at the stars as this brought another memory with her and her father.

She remembers living near the ocean as the ocean became her second home by the time she started school, she also remembers the life with her mother and father for Will was still not born; so she had all the time with her parents, especially her father who she had adored for so long, unlike all her friends from school, she loved and was fascinated by the life of a pirate. Although her family had kept a secret that her father was a pirate, she loved her father's job more than anything for she learned everything from him; from self-defense to reading stars; her father taught her everything

"Daddy, can I go on your ship?" young Melinda asked

"No Melinda, sweet heart… you have to stay and protect your mom. You know you might have a little brother or sister. So you have to take care of him or her soon." The younger William Turner said as he picked up his young daughter and walked to the shores, noticing her father's ship glowing in the moon light, Melinda was saddened for she knew what this meant… her father was going to leave.

"Why can't I go with you?" Melinda whined as her father laughed and

"Your mother would hurt me if I left her alone." He began as Melinda interrupted; "You won't miss me?" she interrupted as her father laughed lightly

"Of course I will; and you know you'll always have me in here…" he first said as he pointed out Melinda's heart, "and here." He finished as he pointed out the locket he had given her on her 7th birthday which was not so long ago. Still unconvinced, Melinda pouted as her father began to explain once again, "look at the North Star; I'll always be under there." He said as he pointed out the North Star, now convinced young Melinda smiled as hugged her father.

"Captain we're leaving." A man said as William Turner took out an item out of his coat pocket, "I know you will be a great pirate one day, keep this with you; someday you will understand the importance of it." Her father said as he finally got aboard his ship, little did Melinda know this would be the last she ever seen of her father.

Reminiscing this last memory of her father more than 15 years before; Melinda looked up at the stars that was much more peaceful than the dilemma Melinda in which she was forced to face, she closed her eyes and tried to remember the sea back home, to which she also haven't thought or seen for more than 15 years; she saw her father laughing and smiling with her as she heard his voice once more,

"Melinda?" the voice said as she opened her eyes as the voice of her memory sounded tired and old. Suddenly she turned violently as she finally realized the source of the voice.

"Dad?" she questioned as she looked at the old and weathered looking man to whom was her father the monstrous look added to his weathered look, "what are you doing here?" he yelled at her as there stood her missing father.


	4. Bounty Hunter

Disclaimer: the characters of the Pirates of the Caribbean do not belong to me no matter how awesome

P.S.: hope you enjoy this chapter! And please review and tell me what you think!

"Dad" whispered Melinda as she hugged her long lost father.

"Dad, I'm a pirate now. With my own crew, my own ship…" she began as William Turner looked at her, both worried and proud,

"Why are you here?" he firstly asked as Melinda explained the trade she made with Davey Jones as her father looked at her with shock,

"What are you doing? You can't do that! This place is a living hell; people rot here instead of death. I don't want that to happen to you" He explained as Melinda was still not shaken by all of her father's warnings.

"Dad, I think I can handle myself, I have been doing so for about 15 years." Melinda said as she kissed her father on the cheek, "Dad, I know how to take care of myself, don't worry… and Will is coming soon, I can trust him." She said as her father lightened his face slightly,

"I am very proud of you… I heard you've been making quite a name for yourself." He said to his daughter with a smile as Melinda hugged her father once again," I love you dad." Melinda said as she noticed the foot steps of someone approaching causing William Turner to move back to his bunk.

Melinda looked over; it was none other than Davey Jones.

"What do you want?" Melinda stated bitterly as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Listen, we both know what you really want," Davey Jones began, as Melinda scoffed, she knew that this was business, but she was not going to compromise especially with a man like Davey Jones.

"And we also know who's troubling you; not only in your life but that someone is making my life difficult as well…" Davey Jones continued as Melinda knew who he was talking about, "And you know damn well we're talking about Jack Sparrow…now, I have a proposition for you… I saw the way he looked at you; I think you can win his heart and have him experience the wretchedness of a heart break… and then I can take his soul… a love-sick soul is worth a lot Ms. Turner; especially from a man like Sparrow," Davey Jones finished as Melinda looked at him shocked,

"And why do you think _I_ would work for _you_?" Melinda spat out

"Because, if you do this for me, I free your father… and I will leave your family alone ever after…**_if_ **…you complete this compromise." Davey Jones stated as Melinda now considered everything she did not want to listen or think about.

"I'll give you time to think this over." He said casually as he walked off leaving the shocked Melinda- baffled and still tied up.

The next day, she was once again forced to work, she didn't mind, all of this work gave her time to contemplate on this deal; was she to take it? Or would she degrade herself for dealing with someone such as Davey Jones?

"Jack Sparrow did…" she thought to herself, "but am I as low as him?" Melinda thought as she remembered the sole reason she detested him was because of his selfishness, this had given her a reason to disregard this deal between her and Davey Jones.

That night when she was to tell her answer to Davey Jones, a boat crept behind the ship as Will came up and told her to make a run for it,

"Come on! Let's go Melinda!" Will whispered as Melinda was not sure of leaving; she was beginning to reconsider the proposition.

"Let's go!" Will yelled out again as Melinda decided to forget about the deal, for not wanting to sink low as her enemy; Jack Sparrow. Davey Jones noticed her escaping, he stopped his men from recapturing her… he had a satisfied smile and yelled out,

"Reconsider Ms. Turner… I know you will." Smiled Davey Jones as Melinda shook her head, she never wanted to reconsider being a… seducing whore; this was not her.

"What was that about?" asked Will,

"Nothing," muttered Melinda as they went back to the boat.

The Black Pearl stood next to Melinda's ship, her crew welcomed back their lost captain.

"Had fun with Davey Jones?" said Jack sarcastically with an added fake smile, but when Melinda looked at him directly; something jolted in him, as if something woke him up from the dullness that surrounded him.

"Of course" Melinda replied with the same sarcastic tone as she patted Jack on his shoulders which made Melinda uneasy for she could have sold him off to Davey Jones, while Jack on the other hand, felt the jolt again.

"Nothing a little rum won't fix." Jack thought to himself as he went to his captain's room that following night to drink.

While Melinda was in her own room, she heard Davey Jones' voice once more,

"Reconsider Ms. Turner… I'll leave your family alone." Melinda heard the voice say, "I'll free your father." The voice said once more, Melinda did not know what she was getting herself into; in fact she wanted to hear the truth; she needed to find the truth if Jack was the traitor that broken apart her family or if she had made a mistake about Jack; she needed to find out before she made a deal to sell him off to everyone's ultimate enemy.

She infiltrated the enemy camp… the Black Pearl. She jumped aboard and came into Jack's room. She sighed, not wanting a truce with her life long enemy.

"Can I join you?" Melinda said with a sincere smile as she opened Jack's room; Jack frowned but waved her in.

"Gee I can see your generosity…" Melinda said sarcastically noticing his frown as Jack pointed out the seat across from him as he poured in rum into a cup as Melinda raised it and drank it down.

"So what do you want?" questioned Jack

"I don't know…I needed company." Melinda said half-heartedly as she poured another glass into her's and Jack's as Jack gave her a questioning look, "Ok…I actually need to hear your side of the story Jack…" Melinda said, "Why I heard so many people tell me that it was your fault my father is on that… that hell on earth?" questioned Melinda as Jack continued to frown, he dropped his glass,

"All I can tell you… Ms. Turner; is that whoever you heard this from… it is a lie. I never betrayed your father." He said as he looked straight into Melinda's eyes; Melinda was not completely convinced, she looked down; Jack knew what her eyes were saying, "You don't have to trust me or believe me. But I owed my life to him; I never would betray him for Davey Jones" Jack said as Melinda now stared into him, he seemed different to her now; she could see someone that was truthful, she knew when people were lying… and always recognized Jack as a lying man from the moment she saw him at the port of England; but now he was a different man… Melinda felt at ease for a moment,

"What am I doing?! This is the enemy! Jack Sparrow!" she thought to herself.

"Anything else you want to interrogate me about?" Jack said as Melinda shook her head,

"Thank you…for your honesty" She said sincerely as she got up and pecked Jack on his cheek and left without turning around; Jack placed his hand on his cheek in which Melinda kissed him. It was the first time anyone ever did anything remotely close to showing him an emotion. He grabbed another glass of rum and tried to wash this new feeling out of him.

Melinda was embarrassed,

"I can't believe I just did that… he probably thought I was some idiot!" she thought to herself as she ran into her own room in her ship and got her own bottle of drinks and drank in shame of herself, or so she said,

"Why did I see him differently?" she began to think, "He didn't seem like the enemy." She thought when something seemed to bring her back, "This is Jack Sparrow! He is used to this kind of things! Don't let him get to you." It said while another voice shot back,

"Why do you say that? Maybe he isn't who you expected… maybe he might be so much better than you expected?"

The next day, the two ships went into a small harbor, to stock up on supplies. Melinda gave orders to her men as she decided to venture off to discover what Lieutenant Gillette had done to her wanted poster, she liked remaining anonyms and enjoyed the name "The Phantom".

"That bastard." She muttered to herself as she noticed her face now on the wanted board for it read,

_**Melinda Turner: The Phantom**_

_**REWARD: $5,000**_

_Quick in her business, swift_

_Height: 5'6 ft._

_Weight: 135lbs._

_Almost always in disguise_

With a very accurate picture of her next to her descriptions, she now had to be careful; they now can figure her out quicker for now everyone knew "The Phantom" was a woman. Now frustrated; Melinda began to walk to try and brush this frustration off as some began to whisper behind her back. Not caring about the voiced she walked over to a hill that over looked the port, I view of the sea was all she needed to calm herself down. When something rustled in the nearby bush, Melinda placed one hand on her sword; ready to draw it whenever needed.

"It's her… if we just grab her; its easy money." Said someone from the brush, Melinda was offended that someone believed it would be that easy to capture her.

"You know, I can hear you." Melinda said as she kicked the bush around until she pushed out two men who was now shaking at the sight of Melinda, "now do I have to actually use my sword?" asked Melinda as the two ran away.

"Amateurs…" Melinda said as she knew who they were; they were bounty hunters, "or wannabe's in this case." She thought to herself as another group of men (four to be exact) were blocking her path back to the harbor.

"Excuse me." Melinda said politely as the men just smirked at her, "I said move." Melinda said now getting angrier by their smirks.

"Pardon me… Ms. Turner." One of the men said as another said, "Or Ms. Phantom." They said as Melinda was now realized that they were the professional bounty hunters who only try to arrest the most wanted criminals.

"So the old fashioned way?" Melinda asked as she pulled out her sword and was ready to take on the four men who still were smirking at her.

"No, your just coming with us." One of them said as she was grabbed from the behind, this did not stop Melinda, she used the handle of her sword and jabbed it into her attacker, now angered all four bounty-hunters were all after her, the fight nearly ended as Melinda fought off most of the men until one of them had cut Melinda on her side of her stomach and another strike on her leg; the man claiming to be the leader began to rant at Melinda,

"Now Phantom, or Ms. Turner… we all assumed you were a man. You're pretty much a man if you can take on my group… we're the best in the business…" this man began insulting as Melinda got up from her injury and pointed her sword at this man as he continued; clearly making fun of Melinda, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is John Angelo. The leader of our own bounty-hunter group… now I'm going to turn you in and collect the money, all you have to do is stay quiet and listen to me while I tie you up and take you in, where they will hang you." He said clearly enjoying Melinda's agony and the pain she was suffering from her injuries.

"You'll never be able to use me as a bounty." Replied Melinda, as pointed her sword, ready to fight; when someone came from behind causing John Angelo to fall on the ground.

"Your welcome" Replied the voice as Melinda looked at his face and noticed a familiar face, Jack Sparrow, who had knocked him unconscious by bashing his gun into his skull. He then held out his arm to support Melinda, they began to walk but when Melinda winced in pain after a while; Jack ended up carrying Melinda down hill, Melinda was already embarrassed, she hated to act as a "damsel in distress", "I'm a pirate" she thought to herself, but something felt right being in the arms of Jack,

"Funny, you seem to weigh 125 more than 135." Jack said jokingly, noticing her wanted poster; this broke her chain of thoughts as Melinda blushed and punched him and walked the rest of the way back to their ships.

When the two finally reached the port, everyone was still away. Alone with Jack, Melinda viewed the sunset that reflected on the surface of the sea, making everything sparkle; Melinda placed her head on Jack's chest, "Thank you." She said to Jack as she limped her way back to her ship to bandage her injuries.


	5. A Close Call Jack Sparrow to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

P.S.: Hope you enjoy chapter 5!!!

Melinda was now in her ship bandaging her wounds; she could hear someone come up, she assumed it was Elizabeth Swann for it was the sound of heels clicking against her ship's floors. She looked up when, it was indeed Elizabeth who came in and began to help her with her wounds, and looked at Melinda with worry.

"We were looking for you two." Elizabeth began as she looked up at Melinda expecting an answer, "What happened?" she asked Melinda as Melinda was not sure how to tell her,

"I ran into some bounty hunters and then on my way back I saw Jack." Melinda lied as Elizabeth seemed to believe her… for now. She decided to walk with Elizabeth to the Black Pearl where everyone wanted an explanation from either Jack or Melinda.

"What do you want?" Jack said as everyone looked at him as well as his crew among them, "What do you think you're doing? Go back work, all of you." He ordered as he mumbled under his breathe as Melinda went to the opposite direction to her own ship and tried everything to get Jack out of her mind… her agendas were the following,

Get her father back from the dreaded Davey Jones.

Get her locket back from Gillette

After she felt the hours go by from her tiredness; she placed her maps on a nearby table which was now covered with coordinates of where Melinda was as well as the past locations of Davey Jones. Frustrated, Melinda went to the deck and began to breathe in the salty sea air which she had always loved and calmed her the most. As Melinda noticed a figure on the Black Pearl, she half-heartedly wished it was Jack when her wish came true.

"Hello Tuner," Jack said from his ship as he held out his hand implying to Melinda's to take his hand. Melinda took his hand when the ships tilted from the waves causing Melinda to crash into Jack,

"Sorry" she mumbled as Jack smiled slightly and replied, "No problem…" he said as he lifted her hair out of her face and began to lean in, their lips were about to touch…when a door from a cabin open loudly with a slam. And walked in Elizabeth who was followed by Will; as Melinda pushed herself away from Jack as Elizabeth looked at the two who stood next to each other awkwardly,

"You better watch where you're going." Jack mumbled as he pushed her out of his way as Melinda cursed under her breathe as Elizabeth chased after Jack; Elizabeth looked around the ship to notice anything or to catch a glimpse of Jack, which all failed miserably.

Mean while Melinda was on the deck of her "enemy"; looking back at her proud accomplishment; her own ship, the ship which traveled with her across the seven seas almost all her life. Just as she began to go back, something had stopped her from going. Instead she was pulled back into strong arms, as she turned around noticing Jack in front of her.

"I'm sorry about before; I didn't know how to act with Will and _her_ there." As she understood Jack was talking about Elizabeth.

"What's your problem with Elizabeth?" asked Melinda

"Because a woman…" Jack began as Melinda looked at him with a look of shock.

"Oh, forget it…" Jack said when Melinda attempted to fight back she heard the boom of cannons land and make waves of splashes around their two boats. Jack and Melinda ran to the side of the boat and noticed a familiar flag waving into the salty sea air,

"Damn that Gillette." Jack mumbled as Melinda smirked and grabbed her swords and ran aboard the British navy ship disregarding all the shouting by Jack and everyone else and knocked down every solider in her way and finally reached Lieutenant Gillette.

"I think you have something that belongs to me." Melinda said as she held him at sword point.

"You mean this?" Gillette said as he grabbed Melinda's necklace out of his pockets and held it over the ship and into the open sea air. Melinda was so tempted to cut off Gillette's arm in an attempt to give it back but held her patience and began a glaring contest with Gillette as he threw it in the air; Melinda saw her life treasure dropping into the dark black sea. Melinda dove for it; causing her to drop her sword but finally catching her long lost treasure. Seizing the opportunity to capture a top wanted pirate, Gillette ordered his men to hold her at gunpoint. Forced to go along, Melinda placed her hand over her head placing her necklace in her pocket.

"Now, Ms. Turner, please follow me, we will take you into questioning and then pending your answers your punishment will be determined." He said with an evil laugh as Gillette looked over to Jack and the now present Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann.

"I recommend you not follow us, or else Ms. Turner's execution is to be certain." He said as he once again ordered his men; this time to start their ship and tie Melinda in the cell below.

Melinda now more determined than ever was going to keep her silence and not get executed. A few hours had passed and Melinda had comfortable with her cell and began to fall into sleep dreaming of her days with her father, mother, and Will to a near beach and playing in the waves and collecting sea shells, it was a nice moment to go back to memory lane when she was abruptly awaken by a kick in her side; she looked up and noticed Gillette smirking at her and began to interrogate her,

"So tell me how this works…" as he grabbed out Jack Sparrow's compass, "it seems broken but something tells me you know how this works." He said as Lieutenant Gillette stared at Melinda as if he was attempting to read her mind,

"Only the true believing may find the right way." Melinda said as she kept her mouth shut,

"Alright, if you are going to continue this; you are going to be a dead man- I mean dead _woman_ walking, from now on until we reach the port of London, you are a captive waiting for your punishment…You know, such a pretty girl like you should not wait for such a fate." Lieutenant Gillette said as he began to stand up, as Melinda placed her tied hands behind his shoulder and leaned in,

"You know, I'm not just any woman." She whispered in his ear with a seducing tone, and as Gillette stood still in shock of Melinda's actions as she grabbed a small knife from his pocket, he looked at Jack's compass and knew it was too big for her to hide and carry back; Melinda pulled back and began her attempt to break free. Gillette left bitterly shrugging her off and left her cell and climbed back up toward the deck.

Waiting until it was dead silent; Melinda began to free herself with her new found weapon.

After she freed herself she opened a nearby window and stared at the sky noticing the sun about to rise; it was already twilight and realized that there was a port in the distance forcing Melinda to realize London was near and was too late for her to escape from the window. Melinda now came up with a new plan. She had walked near the entrance to the decks and called over one of the soldiers who was alone.

Not knowing the source of the voice, the soldier followed the voice of Melinda not knowing she held the dagger handle and knocked the man unconscious, she took his clothes, guns, ect., and tied him up to her former cell and disappeared into the port dressed as a soldier and a man.

Melinda walked rapidly and tried to move out of the sight before Gillette realized her disappearance. Melinda ran into a swap meet area and noticed some clothes for sale, she went up to the seller and bought herself a much feminine clothes than her usual attire as captain to blend in with the crowd and draw minimal attention to herself. Her new attire was a flowing, red, floor length skirt with a white blouse.

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Gillette was confident that this capture of Melinda Turner will act as damage control done by Jack Sparrow and even receive a promotion from the British Government.

"Ms. Turner, rise and shine…" Gillette began as he kneeled down and noticed that Ms. Turner had turned into a man, "Damn it! Find HER!!!" he yelled out as soldiers raced around the port to find Melinda.

Melinda hid out in a nearby café and waited until the group of soldiers ran by, feeling safe that her ex-captors had ran past her she began to wonder the streets of London when another yet irritating voice came from behind,

"You look beautiful Ms. Phantom, you make me feel as if you're too good to turn in for money, yet they raised your bounty and after, I can raise it by haggling with them as well." It said as his hands caressed Melinda's cheeks. Feeling that he had crossed the line, Melinda attacked her attacker with some well placed kicks and noticed it was none other than the previous bounty hunter nearly capturing before, John Angelo had winced at the pain and glared at Melinda.

"I underestimated you, I assumed you would be much calmer with such clothes but, I was wrong… I now know you're not going without a fight, and yet I noticed you are armed without a weapon." Angelo said as Melinda looked around and took a sword from the waist of John Angelo's men and circled around the men; when a nearby merchant reported this brawl to the authorities.

Hearing the advancement in the case of Melinda Turner, Lieutenant Gillette wanted to seize the opportunity to capture the fugitive.

"Hold them off until I get there." He ordered a messenger/ soldier and ran off to the area as well, yet Gillette's luck did not hold out long for one of the soldiers who had ran off to the scene worked with Angelo,

"Melinda Turner you are under arrest." The so-called Navy officer responded now holding Melinda at gunpoint and came closer to her and closer until he came toward her with a gun at her head, not wanting to give up so easily Melinda just stood her ground and held the sword firmer than before. And with a blink of an eye Melinda turned around and twisted the soldier's hand and in turn grabbed his gun from hands and pointed the gun at the bounty hunters that surrounded her.

"No, now you all listen to me. I will _not_ be your bounty and I will _not_ be placed under arrest. So excuse me gentlemen, I will leave." Melinda stated as she backed off and went into the forest finally running when she heard gun shots firing toward her direction, sensing the immanent danger Melinda climbed the tree next to her and watched the action below.

From the two opposite direction, Lieutenant Gillette and John Angelo ran into the forest in an attempt to find Melinda.

"Great I'm being chased my men in the most opposite way I desired." Melinda thought to herself of her own irony as she began to listen into the two men's conversation.

"Mr. Angelo. I have heard of your work. And I can just guess who you are after." Lieutenant Gillette began, "And I must attend an urgent meeting here in London, and I say we make a deal. If you capture Melinda Turner, I will gladly give you double her bounty money." He finished as a greedy evil grin was on John Angelo's face.

"You got yourself a deal there Lieutenant… hope you have the money with you now cuz' I know precisely where that pirate is…" he said and looked up; locking eyes with Melinda as she tried to jump which proved worthless since two of his men already was on opposite sides of her dragging her down the tree.

Lieutenant Gillette had a smile on his face and threw a small bag of coins at Angelo and dragged off Melinda.

"Ms. Turner this doesn't look good for you, escaping custody, assaulting a soldier… I would enjoy your execution." Gillette said proudly as Melinda replied,

"That's what you think." She whispered. Not hearing her words, Gillette walked with his head up high in glory.

Lieutenant Gillette dragged the now newly hand cuffed Melinda through the marble halls of the offices of the East India Trading Company to the room of Cutler Beckett.

"This may help us get to Jack Sparrow and even Davey Jones. I heard you needed them both." Gillette said as Beckett waved him off commanding Gillette to leave.

"Who'd you bribe? I never knew you have powers over Lieutenants?" Melinda questioned

"You won't understand the deepness of my influence. And I don't think you're in any position to question me." he replied as he avoided eye contact with Melinda, "And I hear that you obsess of finding Davey Jones just as me- and he has your father. So I can make a deal with you… tell me how to find him and I won't kill you." He finished as Melinda rolled her eyes,

"What a great way compromise." Melinda said sarcastically when the angry Beckett was about to speak the door burst open with a gun shot as Jack Sparrow walked in causing Beckett to be crushed under the newly nonexistent door. Melinda ran toward Jack; as Jack was ready for an embrace of a hug, but instead Melinda kicked Jack,

"What took you so long?!" she cried out as she then hugged Jack. Jack mumbled under his breathe as they two walked out back to their ships.

The two walked through the beach holding hands to get to the ship,

"You couldn't get out yourself, oh great Phantom?" Jack asked jokingly

"Yeah… but do you know how fast it just would have been to burst in with a gun?" Melinda said slightly sarcastically as Jack nodded in agreement.


End file.
